Komorebi
General Name: Komorebi - Komo (Due to chat restrictions in-game) Nickname(s): Komo, Kimono dress, Komodo Age: '''7 moons '''Sex: Male Sexuality: Homosexual bi-romantic Birthdate: '''February 12th '''Species: Canis lupus Subspecies: Northwestern wolf - Canis lupus occidentalis ??? Themesong: 时间都去哪儿了 ---- Affiliation: 'None '''Past Inhabitance: 'Pack Of Misty Moors and The Pack of Shadowed Paws '''Current Rank: Loner Last Rank: Zeta Tau Spirit: Fire Dog Sins: 'Envy and Chaos 'Appearance Height: '''5 feet 1 inch watching in apprehension ©Yellowstone ]] '''Length: Approximately 4.5 feet Weight: 52 pounds Blemishes: Everything about him is a blemish Eyes: '''Dark, murky blue at birth; morphs into a gold-yellow as he ages '''Voice: '''Throaty, cracky, quick Komorebi is a young wolf with scraggly limps and clumsy paws. More often than not, clumps of untidy fur stick out from his thick coat and tuft out from his cupped ears. He is not well-muscled with his angular frame, lanky limbs, and gaunt physique. In the summer and autumn months, his pelt undergoes a dramatic color change; his dusky, ashen fur morphs into a warm flaxen shade with inklings of dark charcoal and ivory highlights. As his surroundings cool into an icy atmosphere, Komorebi's fleecy coat gives way to a dark, smoky gray shade with milky impressions. '''Personality Puerile and perverted, Komorebi has not yet matured. Loving a good chase with squirrels and small animals, he is prone to overtly-loud outbursts and small bouts of endless chatter. He is playful and effervescent with endless energy; the latter causes him much trouble when it pairs up with inevitable hunger. Tempermental and hot-headed, Komorebi struggles to make decisions based on logic and instead vies for what he wants at the moment. Despite his quick wit and keen senses, his first instinct at the sign of danger is to run. Relations Family Mother: Nyota - 123WoofAJ ||'''Trust Rate: 0%||''' Father: Eclipse - Eclipse12345 ||'''Trust Rate: 99%||''' Law Mother: [[OC: Ryka|'Ryka']] - Foodfoodandmorefood ||'''Trust Rate: 88%||''' Law Father: [[OC : Dusk|'Dusk']] - Velocityy ||'''Trust Rate: -20%||''' Siblingss: ' * [[OC: Falcon|'Falcon]] - Sonorous - Blood brother ||'''Trust Rate: 100%||''' * [[OC: Loki|'Loki']] - ¿¿ - Step-sister ||'''Trust Rate: ¿¿||''' * [[OC: Melody|'Melody']] - 05rain - Step-sister ||'''Trust Rate: ¿¿||''' Maternal Grandmother: Ashiko Maternal Grandfather: Malitune Fraternal Grandmother: Dawn Fraternal Grandfather: Equinox Aunt(s): *[[OC: Usiku|'Usiku']] - Insanitycy2 ||'''Trust rate: 94%||''' *[[OC: Sunaki|'Sunaki']] - FunkySunky ||'''Trust Rate: N/A||''' *[[OC: Finch|'Finch']] - Serirroal *Silver *Umi *Frost Uncle(s): *[[OC: Cian|'Cian']] *Kaguro *[[OC: Xaal|'Xaal' ]] Cousin(s) *[[OC: Swift|'Swift']] - ¿¿ - {F/¿¿/Location ¿¿} ||'''Trust Rate: ~||''' *[[OC: Zuki|'Zuki']] - Snowpatch101 - {F/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: 95%||''' *[[OC:Miku|'Miku']] - Ollymat - {F/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: ¿¿||''' *[[OC: Kin|'Kin']] - KinTheRandom - {M/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: ¿¿||''' Mate: Unavailable Offspring: Unavailable Friendships/Relationships Note: Most relatives are automatically on this list. 'Confidants' [[OC: Falcon|'Falcon']] - {M/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: 100%||''' [[OC: Alder|'Mayhem' Alder]] - {M/Deceased} ||'''Trust Rate: 99%||''' [[OC : Sphinx|'Sphinx']] - {M/Alive Enough} || Trust Rate: Bar'||' [[OC: Zuki|'Zuki']] - {F/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: 95%||''' Cas - {M/Alive/Location Known} || Trust Rate: --'||' Friends [[OC: Tala|'Tala']] - {F/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: 30%||''' [[OC: Sage|'Sage']] - {M/Alive/Location Known} ||'''Trust Rate: 20%||''' Statistics Agility He is as clumsy as asking a snail to do a cartwheel Strength He can lift a twig Speed A snail can move faster than him Self-Discipline He has no self-discipline, help Intelligence He eats rocks because they look like berries Defense He becomes a pro fighter when he walks into a spider web Leadership He leads an army of ants into his mother's fur Likes and Dislikes 'Likes' *Mushrooms *Feathers *Falcon *Pestering Falcon and Alder *Rocks *Ducks Dislikes *Backstabbers *Constipation *Deer droppings *Others nagging him *Spiders, dragonflies, flies *Unchewable bones __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Snarky Holophrasis Category:Original Characters